The conversion element can be used, for example, in conjunction with a laser as the pump radiation source and can convert its shortwave and therefore higher-energy pump radiation. The pump radiation can be, for example, UV radiation or blue light, the wavelength of the conversion radiation may be in the visible spectral range. A corresponding conversion element is also referred to as a phosphor element and can be arranged spaced apart from the pump radiation source in a so-called remote phosphor arrangement. If the conversion/phosphor element is then irradiated using pump radiation in operation, it emits conversion radiation, for example, visible conversion light, and can thus be used, for example, as a light source of higher light density.
The present disclosure is based on the technical problem of specifying an irradiation device, which is advantageous in relation to the prior art, including pump radiation source and conversion element.